Friendship in the War
by KimRaverFan
Summary: My take on what could have happened between Owen and Teddy after he tried to safe their friend in Iraq (Season 6 "Suicide is painless). "Teddy tries to help him and tries to get him to talk, but he won't. Though what Owen needs she hasn't seen coming, but she loves him and would do anything for him..." Warning: This fic is a bit graphic


**I own nothing! If I did Teddy would be back in a heartbeat ;D**

When they had lost contact with Owen and the others Teddy had gotten nervous. When they hadn't arrived when they should Teddy had almost panicked. She knew that she should be better to handle this, she was in Iraq for crying out loud, but every time something like this happened she got scared. - Especially when it had something to do with Owen, her best friend whom she could tell everything to and the love of her life. Well he didn't know that she was in love with him because he was engaged to Beth and Teddy would never tell him how she felt…

After several hours they still hadn't heard anything. She was sure he was dead and all she wanted was to cry hysterical in the corner, but that wouldn't help at all, so despite her fear of helicopters she joined the search team and finally they found them… Well they found just Owen alive….

Teddy couldn't quite figure out how to feel because she was heartbroken that some of her friends and colleagues were dead, but on the other hand she was relieved that Owen had survived and was sitting next her in the helicopter. He didn't say anything, he just had this frown on this face and she knew that this was something that he would never forget; maybe it even would hunt him for years. She tried several times on their way back to get him to talk about it, but he either wouldn't or couldn't. She was desperate because she knew that he needed to talk, if it had been her he would have pushed it out of her, he just had that talent, but she was completely blank.

When they had finally landed and gotten some food she pulled him outside, away from the other so they could talk.

_"Owen please, tell me what is going through your head."_

_"I don't know how to... I just need some sleep now. I'm sorry Teddy."_

And with that he turned around and went back inside. When he was inside again she could feel tears running down her cheeks because damn this day had been a living hell. Maybe Owen was right, maybe it would help to get some sleep so they could forget for a while.

She could hear snores and heavy breathing from the men and the few women around her. She had no idea how long she had been awake; all she knew was that Owen wasn't asleep either. Their beds were always next to each other so she had learned the sound of a sleeping Owen so she knew he was just as awake as her.

He must have known that she wasn't asleep either because all of a sudden he was standing millimeters from her bed looking down at her. When they made eye contact in the dark she saw something in his eyes she never had seen before. He had a look in his eyes that both frighten her and turned her on because she knew what he wanted/needed, so she nodded. No words were said.

She could make out in the dark that he took this boxers and his shirt off. Then he got rid of her quilt, then slowly her panties and then her shirt – now they both were naked. Normally when she was about to have sex she would play a bigger role and not just lying there like a submissive, but it was so intense not to have a choice but to lie there and be "used". She really didn't mind at all.

He placed himself on top of her, skin to skin. His head was millimeters from hers and he looked her deep in the eyes like to see if everything was okay. She gave him a little nod. Maybe, logically speaking, this wasn't all right, but she loved him and would do everything for him. Besides she could feel his hard erection on her thigh so all that mattered for her at the moment were helping Owen and pleasure.

After her little nod he bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth. So long she had dreamed about that kiss so before she could think she had pulled his head back down and kissed him with all the passion and love she felt for him. At first he didn't respond so she was almost about to pull away, but luckily he gave in and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. When they both needed to get some air they pulled away and instead of kissing again his head went down to her breasts. He was licking and biting her nipples and she was kind of frustrated at him because she couldn't moan with 30 people sleeping next to them so what was he doing? It was completely impossible, so little noises escaped her mouth. As she was about to get lost in the lust, a little part of her brain remembered why they were doing this in the first place, this wasn't about making her feel better, it was about making him feel better. She whispered a soft "_stop_" in this left ear which made him stop with a confused frown, he looked like he had been on another planet.

She continued the whispering, _"do something for yourself"_ and with that he penetrated her with so much force that she almost screamed of pure lust and chock. Though she managed to bite down in his shoulder instead, which he didn't even seem to notice, and keep the noise low as possible. It didn't take long before they both came hard, both high on the circumstances.

She had thought that he would go back to his bed straight afterwards; nonetheless he just kept lying there with his head on her chest and now his arms around her. Not that she minded, but why? After a while though she could hear that he was crying silently and she felt relieved that he finally showed some healthy feelings… Though all of a sudden it was like a bulb got turned on inside his head and before she managed to figure out what he was doing he was back in his own bed and she could feel the cold his warm body had left.

When she was back in bed with clothes and quilt on she could feel that she was crying. It had been so amazing, but still so wrong. She loved him so much and what they just had done was screwing with her feelings. And what was he feeling? He had just cheated on Beth... Oh God... Suddenly she could hear a silent _"I'm so sorry Teddy"_ from the neighbor-bed.

She wanted to talk about it, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldnt. - Teddy and Owen never talked about what happened that night.

**Review! Please! :)**


End file.
